Bewitched in Sonic Style
Bewitched is a 2005 comedy-fantasy produced by Columbia Pictures and is a re-imagining of the television series of the same name (produced by Columbia's Screen Gems television studio, now Sony Pictures Television). The film was released in the United States and Canada on June 24, 2005. It was written, produced, and directed by Nora Ephron and your favorite Sonic X Characters like Amy Rose as Isabel and Sonic the Hedgehog as Jack. Plot Jack Wyatt (Sonic) is a narcissistic actor who's approached to play the role of Darrin in a remake of the classic sitcom Bewitched, but insists that an unknown play Samantha. Isabel Bigelow (Amy Rose) is an actual witch who decides that she wants to be normal and moves to Los Angeles to start a new life and becomes friends with her neighbor, Maria Kelly (Cream the Rabbit). She goes to a bookstore to learn how to get a job after seeing an advertisement of Ed McMahon on TV. Jack happens to be at the same bookstore after attending some failed Samantha auditions. Jack spots Isabel and persuades her to audition. At the same time, while she's trying to settle into her new life, Isabel's intrusive father Nigel (Shadow) keeps appearing to convince her to return home, despite several rejections from Isabel. After Isabel impresses the show's producers and writers (played by Stephen Colbert, David Alan Grier and Jim Turner), Jack finally convinces Isabel to join the show. Also joining the show is legendary actress Iris Smythson (Maria) as Endora. After a successful taping of the first episode, Isabel happens to overhear a conversation Jack is having with his agent, Ritchie (Knuckles), who are talking about how they tricked Isabel to appear without having any lines. Furious, Isabel storms off with Maria and her new friend, Nina (Vanilla) close behind. She decides she only has three choices: Quit, get mad or live with it. Instead, Isabel's Aunt Clara (Blaze) visits and aids Isabel in casting a spell on Jack in order to make him fall in love with her. At the same time, Nigel is introduced to Iris and becomes infatuated with her. The hex works and Jack becomes love struck by Isabel, insisting on several script changes to give her some dialogue and jokes, ignoring statements from test groups preferring Isabel over him. Jack's affection for Isabel grows and he asks her out on a date, making Isabel forget about the hex. But when he brings her home, she remembers and reverses it back to when she and Aunt Clara cast it. The next day, rather than the events the hex presented, Jack is outraged by the scores that he received and takes his anger out on Isabel who lashes back at him. Ritchie fires her and she storms off. Rather than be angry at Isabel, Jack is fascinated with Isabel and chases after her, taking all her comments into thought. So, after another great taping (with Isabel getting dialogue), a love blossoms between the two. But the next day, Jack's ex-wife Sheila (Sally Acorn) arrives and ask Jack that she want him back. Isabel sees this and casts a spell on her making her sign the divorce papers and have her decide to move to Iceland. Jack, thrilled, announces he'll be throwing a party at his house celebrating the divorce. Nigel attends the party with Iris and when Nigel begins flirting with much younger guests, Iris reveals that she's also a witch and casts a spell on each girl. When Jack makes a toast stating truth will be revealed with everyone, Isabel decides to tell Jack that she's a witch. At first thinking she's an amateur magician, Jack officially believes her when she levitates him with her broom. Jack becomes frightened and shoos her away with a stick. Offended, Isabel flies off. Jack takes this hard, being brought to the studios by the police and becoming disenchanted with the project. Isabel decides to return home as she no longer wishes to stay. Jack, imagining himself on the Conan O'Brien Show, is visited by Uncle Arthur (Tails). Arthur convinces Jack not to let Isabel leave, because Jack still loves her and wouldn't be able to return for 100 years (which is later proven to be a lie Arthur made up to inspire Jack). Arthur drives him to the studio where he finds Isabel at the set. Jack apologizes to her and tells her that he wants to marry her. They did and move into their new neighborhood (which resembles the neighborhood in the series). Cast Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Isabel Bigelow/Samantha Stephens|link=Amy Rose Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Jack Wyatt/Darrin Stephens|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Iris Smythson/Endora|link=Maria the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Nigel Bigelow|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles thump up.jpg|Knuckles as Ritchie|link=Knuckles the Echidna Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as Maria Kelly|link=Cream the Rabbit Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Nina|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Aunt Clara|link=Blaze the Cat Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Uncle Arthur|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Gladys Kravitz|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Abner Kravitz|link=Silver the Hedgehog Sally Acorn 2.jpg|Sally as Sheila Wyatt, Jack's ex-wife|link=Sally Acorn Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies